particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian general election, 4059
| seat_change1 = 21 111 | popular_vote1 = 27,958,217 | percentage1 = 55.37 % | swing1 = | image2 = | leader2 = Alessandro Senna | leader_since2 = 4030 | party2 = Istalian Social Liberal Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats2 = | seat_change2 = 23 109 | popular_vote2 = 22,762,818 | percentage2 = 44.63 % | swing2 = | map_image = | map_size = | map_caption = Chamber of Deputies | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = office abolished after election | before_election = Maria Elena Foreste | before_party = Populars for Istalia | after_election = | after_party = | color1 = FAEBD7 | color2 = FDD700}}The 4059 Istalian general election took place on 25 February 4059 to fill the 605 seats in the Chamber of Deputies, as well as the 100 seats in the Senate. In accordance with Istalian electoral law, the elections were held alongside an election for the President of Istalia. This election was the first held after the presidential reform and sees only two parties compete for the Presidency and the Parliament after the dissolution of Future and Freedom merged in the large center-right party following the example of the istalian left, that in the previous election joined under the wing of the ISLP again leaded by Alessandro Senna. With this election Istalian saw the affirmation of a perfect two-party system, idal for the new presidential system. The election was gained by the PPI which together with its leader Mario Adinolfi that collected the 55.54% of the votes, which was awarded especially for the presidential reform approved very quickly. So Mario Adinolsi was reconfirmed to the Presidency but this time in both the role of Head of State and Head of Government, inaugurating a one-party government that lead the istalia for the next four years. Electoral system The elections for the President of Istalia were held using a two-round system, the two chambers of the Parliament of Istalia – the lower Chamber of Deputies and the upper Senate of the Republic – were elected through a proportional system. Members of the former were elected from the five regions of Istalia, while Senators were elected in a single, nation-wide constituency with a 5% threshold. As a result, the Istalian regional electoral constituencies are, in alphabetical order: *Mezzodiurno *Padagna *Sarregna *Silicia *Trivendito Participating parties Results Presidential Along with elections to the legislature, were elections for the position of President of Istalia. Under the newly Istalian constitution approved in 4058, Istalia employed a presidential system that was held using a two-round system; a candidate needs to secure 50%+1 of all valid votes in order to be elected. In the event that no candidate meets this criterion, a runoff is held between the two top-polling candidates from the first round.Also this election saw clash between them the two historical antagonists Mario Adinolsi of PPI and Alessandro Senna of the ISLP.Again, also for this election only a single round of voting was required to declare a winner. Mario Adinolsi was elected with the 55.54% of the vote, while Senna reached only the 44.46%. Also the 4059 elections featured again only two - incumbent Mario Adinolsi of the Populars for Istalia party, and Alessandro Senna of the Istalian Social Liberal Party. For the election only a single round of voting was required to declare a winner: Mario Adinolsi was elected with the 55.54% of the vote, while Senna reached the 44.46%. A results for the PPI national secretary that saw confirmed by the popular vote his choice to reform the Republic and the policies incurred during the previous legislatures. Legislative Upper house The Senate of the Republic is the upper house of the Istalian legislature. It consists of 100 members who serve 8-year terms; twice as long as members of the lower house. Elections to the Senate are staggered, with half its membership (50 Senators) being renewed every four years, simultaneously with lower house and presidential elections. Senators – who must be aged at least 30 at the time of their election – are elected from a single, nation-wide constituency through party-list proportinal representation, with a 5% threshold. Voters do not cast ballots directly for Senators; the number of seats won by each party is directly determined by their vote share in Chamber of Deputies elections. However for the first elections with the new presidential system the election of 4059 saw the assignment af all the 100 seats of the Senate, shared between the only two parties of the Nation, with the Populars winning the most. The Populars gained in fact 55 seats leaving the remaining 45 seats to the opposition. Lower house Also the 605 seats of the Chamber of Deputies, Istalia's lower house, was shared between the only two parties that contested the elections. The reform increase the seats of the Chamber from 500 to 605, assigned through a system of proportional representation in the country's five regions, without an electoral threshold.The Populars for Istalia party was again the winner of the election, even increasing the votes in favor reach the 55.37% of the popular vote gaining 111 more seats, gained also with the inclusion into the party of members from F&F, taking a total of 335 seats. The Istalian Social Liberal Party attracted all the progressive vote and the Istalian center won the 44.6% of the vote to which correspond 109 seats.with more than 50% of the seats the Populars managed to gain the control of the majority of the two chambers of the Parliament and allowed to Mario Adinolsi, re-elected to the Presidency to lead a one-party government for four years without sort of problems.